


The Only One Left

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Deaths, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, just a poem, only ones left, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Left

There he was again, sitting in the ashes,  
Eyes losing their last flashes,  
feeling just as broken as back then.  
So long ago when  
He'd lost all he had left.

The last of his love, of his life  
Ripped away, replaced with strife  
Ripped from his heart,  
Tearing him apart,  
Call it murder, call it theft.

Blood on his shirt, but the bones healed  
Fight or flight, it was time to yield,  
Face his sorrow, his mistakes.  
Gaining rivers of blood, lakes,  
The blood of his brotherly pack.

He'd thrown himself into the fire.  
Now the smoke just billows higher,  
Clouds his eyes with tears  
To celebrate his fears.  
He'd promised he wouldn't go back.

But would there ever be an end?  
Would he ever keep a friend?  
What had he done to deserve this?  
Was there anything he didn't miss?  
So, what if... he just gave up?

But then, the creak of a door,  
And his heart beat faster than before.  
The scent hits like a wave of relief  
And their gazes lock with new belief.  
Softly, he hears, "Come on, get up."

He has one hero left, wrapping his arms around the young man with a growl  
And the human clings to his last friend as he lets out a mournful howl.

**Author's Note:**

> My feelings right now are going crazy because Derek might die this season AND HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO! Anyone but Derek -and Stiles of course - that's what this also kinda shows. I will probably break down is Derek actually dies. And that won't be good because I'm graduating this year, I could do without break downs right now. I need Derek in the show. He has to staaaaaaaaaaay


End file.
